Goren's feeling
by Lady Sundance
Summary: Goren has a big surprise in a case but when Alex feels sad, Bobby is there for her.


I'm a native speaker of french so please be nice. I tried to do my best, so i hope my english is not to bad, i have nobody to help me. Enjoy the story.

Goren's feeling

Chapter one.

_**Goren's apartment**__**:**_

Goren was at home waiting Eames to arrive, he had some troubles with his car and he needed a new one, that's why Alex told him that she was there to help. She'll be his driver for the week.

He was eating a donut filled with cream when he heard a knock at the door, after a look at the clock, he noticed that it was 6

_Eames it is 6 a.m and we said 7, i'm not ready._

It was not Eames, but an elderly woman that he had never seen before. The woman was neat, small and thin, she had on a nice dress and her face was quiet.

- Excuse me i know it is only 6 in the morning but can you help me? It is a long story but i need you.

- What can i do for you? Is everything ok?Goren said with a concern look on his face.

- My son, Bennie is your neighbor and he asked me to feed his flowers, but now i have an emergency with my daughter. Can you feed the flowers for me?

- I can handle this, yes i can do that.

- Oh thank you so much, he will be back in two days. He works so hard and he knows that i'm here for him, but this time i can't help because of my daughter.

- Always ready to help said Goren.

- Thank you over and over again. Do you know my son Bennie? He said that you were a nice man and a good cop.

- Well to be honest i saw him so many times but only to say hello and have a nice day. As you said, he's busy and me too.

- He's a nice boy, no booze, no drug, Bennie is a brave son. Smart and serious said the cute little woman proudly.

- A perfect neighbor added Goren with a smile on his face.

- Mmmh yes but i can say the same thing for you, with a cop like you, they feel safe in this floor.

* * *

At 7 Alex came up, he told her about his mission and she said that it was cute to imagine him nursing some flowers.

- Very funny Eames, thank you so much.

- Oh Bobby don't get mad, it's a joke.

In the car, he was looking at her secretly.

_You're a lucky man with such a patner like her_. _You have no idea_. _She's there for you. We can help each other._

She gave him a quick look and the most beautiful smile that he had never received from a woman.

* * *

**_1Police Plaza_: **

**In the morning**

At 7.30 the two detectives were at their desks, ready for a new tough day at the Major Case Squad. They had a very smart dealer on the loose.

Alex looked at the main entrance just to see their captain coming to them with a stern look on his face.

- Deakins is coming Bobby.

- Hello detectives, what about our case?

- Nothing captain said Eames sadly.

- We know he sells drugs and even vodka on the streets . The customers said that they saw him once or twice not more.

- What did you say? Vodka? You can find that in shops.

- Of course but not when you're a teen. This son of a bitch sells vodka to young boys and girls said Alex angrily.

- He seems to be busy Bobby explained. He has "associates" according to the customers. That means he has a job.

- And a good one captain, because he wears designers clothes Prada, Dolce Gabbana and Dior, i can't afford those brands. He aslo disguises himself, wig and hat, that kinf of stuffs.

Deakins was a little bit angry but not against his two detectives. Some criminals can be stupid but there are a lot of them who are very intelligent.

- So if i understand, we have chameleon.

- He's perfect at that game captain said Goren. He likes to change his appearance and he plays with us.

- What about the associates?

- Bobby and me are about to make up a plant to catch them.

- Well detectives in this game it is up to you now.

_**Goren's apartment**__**:**_

_**8 p.m**_

After a hard in the streets by a cold weather trying to catch the dealer's buddies, Bobby was happy to be at home.

_A pizza, a shower and then a rest._

He saw the keys that the woman had given to him this morning, they were on the table in the kitchen.

_- Oh yes the flowers, i was about to forget_.

When he came in the flat, he was stunned by the furnishings because everything was so beautiful and very expensive. A classy coat was on the chair after a look at the brand, revaling that it was Dior.

_I did not know that i had a rich man next to me_. _What a beautiful flat he has. Dior? The same brand as our dealer._

_Oh my God i'm in love with this apartment_,_ focused Goren you have to feed the flowers. Where are they?_

Bobby found out the flowers in Bennie's bedroom. They were white and pink or purple beautiful orchids.

_Do your task Goren and go away, you're gonna be jealous with all the nice stuffs around you_.

He was in the room since 5 minutes when suddenly, a bad feelings struck him, something was strange in this apartment, it was not the place where you can expecting that kind of furnishings.

_If he has all this money to buy those beautiful things why he lives here? He can afford a better place. _

Goren was in the cop mood, he has a bad feeling in his mind.

_Not _your _affair Goren_, _but we don't know the real face of our dealer after all, it can be him, my neighbor_, _you never know_.

At the end, the cop won against the "goren after work", plus the wardrobe's doors were half-open so he took a look inside.

_What the hell... something is wrong, i was right._

In the wardrobe Bobby discoverd 30 bottles of vodka and a lack of clothes. It's was a lot of vodka for a single man. A further investigation followed and Bobby found stuck behind the wall and the wardrobe a box with some bags inside, it was drugs.

_Goren use your brain, our dealer loves Dior and i saw this brand in the kitchen and now i have drugs and booze. His mom told me that he was busy and our is also a busy man. That means nothing if i don't have the associates names._

Onces in the living room, he saw anote-book on a table near the door.

_The names, they match with the guys we have in custody. Our man is my neighbor i can't believe this. Eames and Deakins will be happy after my call._

* * *

_**Alex'sapartment**__**:**_

She was on her couch eating an ice cream when he phone rang, it was Goren.

- Alex guess what?

- You leave the Major Case Squad to work in a garden?

- No, but his flowers are beautiful by the way, listen to me Alex, our dealer is my neighbor.

- What? Bennie the good boy?

- Yes his mom will be on her ass when she'll be aware of the fact that a son is a criminal. I have all the evidences Alex, he can do nothing.

- Go ahead

- I was feeding the flowers when i have had a strange feeling . In the wardrobe i discovered 30 bottles of vodka anddrugs between the wardrobe and the wall.

- What else Bobby you make me hot.

- Uh Uh In the living room, there is a note-book with the names of his associates. We won Alex. I got him.

- Well done Bobby. I can't believe this you solved a case while you were feeding some orchids. I'm just a little cop in the shadow of a good one.

- You're a good cop too Alex, we can say to Bennie that one of his associates just gave him away. Oh i forgot, the guys comes home tomorrow what about picking him up at the airport?

- Ok i call Deakins to tell him, but i'm still thinking about his mom. She'd help us to put his brave Bennie behind bars.

- Yes that's sad. Good night Alex, see you tomorrow.

- You too Bobby and you did a good job.

- Thanks.

**_A week after the end of the case_**

Alex was a little bit sad because of the case. She was feeling so little.

They were in a restaurant having a good time and on their way to the Major Case Squad, she told him everything about her feelings.

- I had a good luck Alex and you don't have to worry about that. You're a good cop, understand?

- Bobby ...

- Don't get sad for a little case like that. We have put some dangerous killers in jail and you always have been smart and wonderful on those cases.

He kissed her in the forehead.

- Come on Alex, we have a case on our desk.

They smiled to each other and came in the office.

**THE END.**

* * *

_I know it's not perfect but i did my best. Hope you enjoy the story_.


End file.
